Visão Arco Irística
by paula fuller
Summary: Arco-íris são quase como um ciclo. De cores tão alegres e vivas... Mas só aparecem em algumas ocasiões. Uma união perfeita entre luz e sombra, uma refração. Porém suas cores são apenas um espectro e podem se dissipar tão rápido quanto podem surgir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Arco-íris são quase como um ciclo. De cores tão alegres e vivas... Mas só aparecem em algumas ocasiões. Uma união perfeita entre luz e sombra, uma refração. Porém suas cores são apenas um espectro e podem se dissipar tão rápido quanto podem surgir.

* * *

Hermione Granger era uma garota. Harry Potter e Ron Weasley eram dois garotos. Ginny Weasley era outra garota. E Draco Malfoy, bem, ele indubitavelmente era um garoto. Muito bonito, por sinal. Bonito o bastante para chamar a atenção de quase todas as meninas. Era, também, rico o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Pansy Parkinson. Mas, principalmente, inteligente o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Hermione Granger, que era uma garota.

E, é claro, uma garota difícil de impressionar, apenas porque não teria graça nenhuma contar uma história sobre uma garota fácil. Também, Draco Malfoy não tentaria competir com uma garota fácil, mas mais precisamente também nunca perderia para uma. Apenas porque as garotas fáceis são assim por não exercitarem seus neurônios o suficiente. E Hermione Granger era o mais improvável exemplo de negligência em relação aos neurônios. Porque ela era uma garota um tanto perturbada; mas não mais que Draco Malfoy, que era um garoto.

É difícil não ser perturbado quando se vive com a família Malfoy, era sua desculpa. Mas, mesmo que a maioria dos bruxos de Hogwarts não soubesse, viver com a família Granger era igualmente perturbador.

A disputa de egos talvez jamais terminasse, mas algum dia precisara ser começada? Eles não percebiam que eram apenas iguais?


	2. Biblioteca

**01 - Biblioteca**

E eu sabia que eu não podia esperar muito mais, no meio de Outubro. _Les feuilles mortes__, _ah, símbolo do outono. O dia das bruxas tão próximo. A esperada ida a Hogsmeade. E eu sentada. Sentada, no meio da biblioteca. Minha atenção – inesperadamente – presa não à um livro. Eu soube que havia algo errado comigo quando a minha atenção estava focada em um ponto que _não_ o livro. Mas eu simplesmente não fazia idéia de _quão_ doente eu estava até perceber: minha atenção estava focada em uma pessoa. Mais especificamente em um _garoto_. Garoto este que não era de minha casa. Garoto este que se torcia em um ângulo estranho, absorvido por um livro. E eu sabia que livro, afinal ele era absolutamente inconfundível: as páginas amareladas, suas finas folhas de 'papel bíblia', seu cheiro de antiguidade. Seu cheiro? Haviam milhares de exemplares dele no mundo! Mas ainda assim. Tinha um cheiro. Um grosso e volumoso artefato: "Hogwarts, Uma História" era como o chamavam. E os olhos de Hermione ardiam com a descoberta.

Havia mais alguém que havia lido _Hogwarts, Uma História. _Ela arquejava. Mal podia esperar para jogar na cara de Ron e Harry. O único problema era que não podia jogar na cara deles. E não podia porque acabaria por revelar que um punhado de fios loiros platinados havia chamado mais sua atenção que um livro verdadeiramente grosso, com um título enfaticamente monótono. O que só podia significar duas coisas: ou a aparência apetitosa da comida de Hogwarts os fazia ingerir substâncias muito, _muito_ proibidas e extremamente tóxicas ou, dado o dono destes cabelos ser quem era, ela estava sob a ação de um Feitiço das Trevas desconhecido com propósitos horrivelmente vis.

Mas é claro, ela sabia, as duas hipóteses estavam erradas e Hermione apenas o olhava por ele ser _bonito_. E era bonito o modo como o gel, tão presente nos primeiros anos havia totalmente se dissipado de seus cabelos, transformando os fios – uma vez duros – em macios, esvoaçantes, em _bonitos._Era também bonita a forma com a qual ele se dava inteiramente à leitura daquelas linhas tão bem conhecidas para ela. Eram bonitos os ângulos distorcidos de seu corpo a cada vez que ele se movia inconscientemente em busca de conforto. O conjunto todo era tão bonito que estava se tornando quase inevitável desfocar-se completamente de sua leitura, abandonando A Ciência da Aritmancia na mesa da biblioteca, ato este acompanhado por um par de olhos muito surpresos pertencentes à Madame Pince. Ela podia parecer um tanto terrível com sua mania insana de ser desagradável e neurótica o tempo todo, porém tinha criado um laço quase afetivo com Hermione, afinal a garota parecia ter tanto cuidado e amor pelos livros quanto ela mesma. E Hermione nunca, sob nenhuma hipótese, _jamais_abandonaria um livro por Malfoy.

Mas isso era só a opinião de uma velha bruxa que trocaria tudo apenas para tocar a mão do velho Filch. Alguém tão adorável e incompreendido... E isso apenas provava que as opiniões dela não eram muito _sãs_.


	3. Olhos

**N/A:** Essa fanfic, eu decidi, será puramente _platônica,_ pois é a primeira de HP que eu faço e eu não tenho a intenção de adaptá-la completamente para o fandom ainda. O canon é bom por si só por enquanto, mas eu nunca perdoarei J.K. por ter deixado a Hermy com o Ron, hehe.  
Eu agradeço sinceramente e de coração a quem lê algo tão despropositado quanto essa fic e, se eu retornar, juro a vocês que a próxima será melhor. Muito melhor. Enquanto isso, _aturem_ o capítulo 2.  
Hã, outra coisa: eu não tenho um plot, não tenho um motivo pra postar essa fic (além dela um teste das minhas habilidades ninjas com o document manager, KKK) e não li HP (tô em CdF por causa da _boa vontadade _de uma amiga de me emprestar os livros [leia treta louca com k]). então, bem se estiver uma merda... foi mal.

**02 – Os Olhos**

– Hermione Granger?!

– Ela mesma. Largou um livro para observá-lo. – Madame Pince não se contivera e contara a Filch.

– Duvido muito. Aquela menina... Não sei, mas parece ser a única garota desta escola com alguma responsabilidade. Já me entregou uns 6 ou 7 alunos fora do horário. Grande parte da Grifinória. Admirável. Nem mesmo Madame Nor-rra conseguiu pegar esses danadinhos que a srta. Granger consegue.

– Responsável? Bem, você não se lembra do primeiro ano? Na Torre de Astronomia? Foi um ato muito irresponsável. – Madame Pince era severa, quase ríspida. Afinal ela não o queria elogiando muitas garotas além dela mesma.

– Mas foi a única detenção que lhe foi aplicada.

– Bem... é.

– Agora com Draco Malfoy... – ele começou – é outra história. O menino se mete em mais encrenca que o próprio Potter. Não duvido nada que um dia chegue com a Marca Negra tatuada no braço.

– Shhhh! – era o seu hábito como bibliotecária favorito: silenciar as pessoas de forma rude.

– O que tem?

– Como você pode falar isso sem nem ao menos se alterar?

– O que? Que Draco Malfoy é um encrenqueiro? Ou que ele – então ele aumentou o tom de voz o suficiente para irritá-la – voltará com a Marca Negra?

– Shhhh! – ela repetiu, agressivamente. – Você sabe, – ela disse – todos concordam com você. Mas... Dumbledore, ele... ele _gosta_ do garoto Malfoy.

– Dumbledore não é burro. – O velho Filch tinha um olhar vago, quase catatônico. Mas sabia do que falava.

* * *

Era quase fatal o terrível engano que acontecera na biblioteca. E Hermione estava disposta a esquecê-lo. Como, ela se perguntava, como ela podia ter deixado acontecer?

Harry havia lhe perguntado o porquê de ela ter falado pouco durante o jantar. Como ela, algum dia, explicaria? Como?!

Ela ainda tentava explicar para si mesma. Repassava a cena na cabeça dela e a única explicação que conseguira fora que estava tão absorvida na bonita figura dele que nem ao menos pôde perceber quando ele largou o livro. E, a última coisa no mundo que ela imaginaria era que, ao largar o livro, o objetivo dele fosse ter uma melhor visão dela. E, ela se lembrava, ele gritara. "Ei, Granger!" foram suas palavras. Bem, apenas antes dela sair correndo. Correndo pelos corredores como uma louca.

Agora, só, em seu quarto ela se recordava perfeitamente da expressão dele. Seus olhos cinza carregados de pesada emoção, de _sentimentos_. Ela tinha uma ligeira impressão – um pressentimento, na verdade – de que nunca os veria assim novamente. Era um sentimento horrível que começava na boca do estômago e invadia o seu corpo com tal aflição que fazia com que ela ficasse necessitada. Carente.

Quem ele achava que era para deixá-la carente?


End file.
